


Morning After

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Morning After, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: After a night of getting black out drunk, you wake up mostly naked in an unfamiliar bed next to your best friend Sweet Pea.





	Morning After

A low pinging sound ripped you out of your deep sleep—your phone.  With a groan, you peeled your eyes open.  Then, you froze.  The wall you were looking at was most definitely not your own, and neither was the blanket clutched in your hand.

_Where the fuck am I?_

Cautiously, you loosened your grip on the navy-blue comforter and started rolling over to explore your surroundings.  When you saw who was in bed next to you, you gasped, your heart doing back flips around your chest.  Sweet Pea—you were in Sweet Pea’s bed.

“What the hell?”

“Go back to sleep, Y/N,” he grumbled. “It’s way too early for this shit.”

His back was towards you, and you couldn’t rip your eyes away from the relaxed muscles of his shoulders. “No way, dude.” You leaned forward to hit him in the back. “What am I doing in your bed?”

“Currently, you’re making me regret not putting you on the couch,” he replied, his voice low and raspy with sleep. “Before, though, I believe you were sleeping.”

“Not appreciating the sarcasm, Sweet Pea.”

“And I’m not appreciating the rude wake-up.” He rolled over to face you, and it took all the self-control you had to not stare at his naked chest. “You were too drunk to drive home last night, so I let you crash.” He rose an eyebrow skeptically. “Don’t tell me you blacked out the whole damn night.”

You exhaled slowly, the memories coming back in the blurry waves.  While you had definitely blacked out portions of the night, some parts stuck.  You cringed, remembering a particularly low moment of flirting with Kevin Keller while he was literally sitting with Fangs.

Sweet Pea smirked. “What memory was that face?”

“Kevin,” you whispered, wanting nothing more than to pull the blanket over your face.

He chuckled. “That one was bad.  I was hoping it was the dancing on the bar with F.P.”

Your jaw dropped. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“Wish I was.” He grinned, trying not to laugh. “It was probably the highlight of the night—I’m sure someone has video.”

You groaned, burying your face in the pillow.  At that moment, though, you were suddenly hyper-aware of the feeling of the soft sheets brushing against your bare legs and torso.  All you had on was a bra and panties, so you yanked the blanket further over yourself in an attempt to shield you from view. 

“Wait, Sweet Pea, when did I take off my clothes?”

He started laughing anew, sitting up and running his hand through his messy hair. “Before you got in bed.  You insisted that you couldn’t bear to sleep in a crop top and jeans.  It was incredibly dramatic.”

“Nooooo,” you moaned into the pillow. “I can’t believe it.  How on earth are you able to look me in the eyes right now?”

“Well, it’s either that or I look somewhere else, and that would probably earn me a right hook.”

You threw a lazy slap at him, barely making contact with his side. “I fucking hate you, Pea.”

“That’s a shame because I don’t mind you at all.  Hell, I even like you more than Jughead.”

Finally sitting up, you rolled your eyes.  You were still clutching the blankets to your chest, covering your exposed bra. You flashed him your sweetest smile. “Sweet Pea, can you find my clothes please?”

He smirked, looking down at you.  Even sitting in bed, he was noticeably taller. “I mean, I could, but we could also do something else.”

“Are you seriously hitting on me right now?”

“You are mostly naked in my bed, Y/N.  If that’s not permission to hit on someone, I don’t know what is.” He was grinning mischievously, his eyes roaming dangerously over you.

You clutched the blanket tighter, trying not to stare at his chest—the way his broad shoulders led into a toned chest, defined abs, a trail of dark hair… You needed to get a grip.  Sweet Pea was one of your best friends, and he had been since middle school.  There was no way you could let your latest crush on him evolve into anything more.  

“C'mon, Sweet Pea, shut up.” You could feel a blush creeping up your neck.

“Shut up about what?” He leaned in closer, his lips moving dangerously close to yours.

“Pea, I–”

“Tell me to stop, Y/N,” he whispered. “If you want me to stop, tell me.”

Biting your lip, you shook your head.  Your voice was as soft as his. “I don’t want you to.”

His lips pressed into yours as his hands moved to cup your face.  Instinctively, you dropped the blanket, moving your hands to his sides, wrapping your arms around him.  Your heart felt like it might beat right out of your chest as his lips gently parted your own.  His tongue dragged slowly across your lower lip before finding your own.  You moaned into his mouth, and his lips curved into a brief smile.

Then, he started working his way down your jaw to your neck, brushing your hair aside to give himself more access. “Fuck, Y/N,” he murmured. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

You smiled, tipping your head back with a breathy moan. “I think I have an idea.”

He pulled back slightly, unable to contain his grin. “What do you mean?”

You shrugged, moving your hand to his shoulder to play with his hair. “I’ve had a crush on you forever, Pea.”

His grinned widened, giving him an innocent, almost boyish, look. “And here I’ve been thinking that I’d never stand a chance.”

“Nah, you had a better chance than anyone.” You kissed him again, your legs tangling together beneath the sheets. “How do you feel about taking a chance on an actual relationship?” Your nerves started racing the second the words left your lips.

“I’d love that.” He pulled you close and kissed you, more softly than before.  He pulled away way too soon, grinning like a complete dork. “Maybe for our first date, you could even wear clothes.”

“Shut the fuck up, Pea.”  

He smirked. “Make me.”

Grinning, you pressed your lips back into his.  You could definitely get used to this.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, let me know and check out my other Sweet Pea x Reader fics.


End file.
